Drury Walker
History Drury Walker: 1988 - 2001 Drury is the son of Desire of the Endless (under the guise of one "Ezra Walker") and a dream vortex host named Unity Kinkaid. It is quite possible that Drury and his twin sister, Rose, were conceived on the very night that Veidt's "Manhattaning" series of bombings occurred. Drury, along with his mother and sister, was abandoned by his father shortly after birth. Unity would go on to remarry, giving Drury a stepfather in the form of Lazlo Valentin. Lazlo and Unity soon had a child together, Janosz or "Johnny," and while Rose was doted on as their only daughter, Drury was neglected and viewed as the redundant son. Drury did get along with his two siblings, having great relationships with both Rose and Johnny, but he felt little fulfillment from those relationships - missing the validation that comes with parental support. Drury Walker: 2001 - 2006 When Unity was sent away to a facility for her mental health, Drury had a breakdown. He acted out, often skipping school or staying away from home for weeks at a time. Drury also experimented with drugs during this time, trying to find something to fill the hole he felt in his life. Eventually, this behavior caught up to him and he was arrested. He was in and out of juvenile services until Lazlo had enough of it and used his government connections to send Drury to military school. At his military academy, Drury finally found a sense of accomplishment and purpose. Drury Walker: 2006 - 2008 Upon graduating, he was confronted by his high school sweetheart, Candace, who informed him that he had a daughter, Catherine. Without knowing how to support his daughter, but wanting to be a better father than he ever had, Drury quickly married Candace in Atlantic City and enrolled in the Armed Forces, sending all his money home to his family. Drury volunteered for whatever hazard pay he could and soon distinguished himself as a skilled combatant and someone with impressive technical skills. He was chosen as a candidate for an experimental flight-suit program. While stationed abroad, Drury met a nurse attached to his military base named Anna. Anna came on to Drury and no matter how much he resisted the urge, Drury found himself suckered into an affair with her. One morning, after an adulterous encounter with Anna, Drury woke up to the notification that he was being sent home abruptly due to the passing of his wife. Drury was devastated. He felt as though his affair had somehow caused his wife's death. Upon arriving in Gotham, Drury learned that Candace had been killed by the Joker as he was fleeing Gotham in the aftermath of the Cataclysm, having stolen Candace's car and spraying her with Joker venom in the process. Drury Walker: 2008 - 2009 Drury began taking care of his daughter, getting a job as a munitions tester for a weapons developer. He did good work, but with every round he test-fired or every explosive he set off, he imagined he was getting his revenge on the Joker. He got close to enacting his revenge one day when he heard that the Joker had been arrested and waited outside the police station with a vest of explosives beneath his coat, but he called it off at the last minute when he realized he would leave his "Kitten" without any parents. As he retired to a bar to drown his suicidal feelings away, Drury met a bartender named Donna. Neither was looking for a relationship, but a relationship is what they ended up in. Drury Walker: 2009 Drury's world became more complicated when he had an awkward chance encounter with Anna and her son, Jack, while Drury was on vacation in Gateway City with Kitten and his new girlfriend, Donna. Even though it meant Donna dumped him for doing so, Drury extended the vacation in an attempt to reconcile things with Anna. Anna tried assuring Drury such was not needed, but he was persistent and so Anna agreed to elope with Drury and move back to Gotham with him and Kitten. Drury, Anna, Kitten, and Jack were not a happy family, especially when Donna showed up at their one year anniversary with her daughter, Melanie. Turns out that Donna had been diagnosed with MacGregor’s Syndrome and was not expected to make it another year. Donna wanted to make sure her daughter was cared for and turned to Drury, her father, for help. Things with Anna were never ideal to begin with and Drury's attempts to care for another child and help Donna with her medical bills only made things worse. One day, returning home from a long day at work and being held up in traffic, Drury found Anna dead in their bed, the victim of an apparent drug overdose. It was then, as he tried to call 911 that he noticed his cell phone was dead. After the coroner took the body, Drury checked his now recharged cell phone and found that Anna had sent him dozens of text messages, indicating she suspected him of cheating on her with Donna. Drury Walker: 2010 - 2011 Spiraling out of control, Drury soon found himself back into a doomed relationship with Donna. They were legitimately happy for the short while Donna had left, but when she died, Drury was devastated in spite of having the forewarning. Drury felt as though he had nothing left to lose. He took his three children out to his workplace on a weekend and stole several million dollars of high-tech weapons, armor, and fabrication equipment in a rented box truck. Before his employers knew what was going on, Drury was long gone, having skipped town. Working out of the old Kinkaid family farm in West Virginia, Drury fashioned himself his suit. Having heard his stepfather ramble on about Batman's effectiveness as a symbol, Drury chose to create a symbolic identity synonymous with the local legend of the "Mothman" but where he differed from Batman was that Drury was intent on killing. Drury saw himself as a tragic hero in his mind and thought he was likely to die but at least he would take as much scum out with him as possible before he did. Killer Moth: 2011 Drury returned to Gotham as "Mothman" but after he killed six of Joker's henchmen in a foiled bank robbery, the press labeled him "Killer Moth." He attacked criminals five more times, three instances resulted in a fatality, including a young boy who was an innocent bystander. When Drury heard of that death, he turned himself in to the police and was promptly sentenced to Blackgate. His kids were shipped off to foster care, but Drury thought they might be better off without him. He spent months in Blackgate wondering if having a father like him was truly worse than having no father at all. This train of thought led to another disconnect from sanity and before he knew it, Drury had started a riot, climbed atop a security tower in his underwear, and danced while laughing maniacally until he was pelted by rubber bullets and dropped to the ground below. Drury was in a coma for two months. When he awoke, he was now in Arkham Asylum, under the care of Dr. Roy Westerman. Properly medicated, Drury's behavior improved and he got a job as a patient trustee, mopping the floors. It was here that Drury met "Emily Parker", the officer assigned to escort his work detail. Though Drury knew she wasn't who she said she was, he played along with it, figuring she had her reasons for wanting to be someone else. One day, while on a work assignment, a riot broke out. While looking for a place to hide to wait out the violence, Drury slipped into a mop closet and found one of his fellow workers killed. When the riot was over, Drury was sent to maximum security and later charged in his friend Kevin's death. Killer Moth: 2011 - 2013 Drury heard Officer Parker made sergeant for her efforts to quell the riot and that at least made Drury smile, making surviving maximum security a little easier. Drury would not see Sergeant Parker again until he wound up in the infirmary months later when Tetch had hypnotized Waylon Jones to teach Drury a lesson (after Drury slammed Tetch's face on the table to keep him from telling a story about Sergeant Parker). It was while Drury was recovering from that serious mauling that Drury and Sergeant Parker had a conversation that allowed Drury to get real with Parker, urging her to be honest with him about her being his sister. Drury did not expect this to startle her and send her into a fit that ended up with Drury doing a stint in solitary. Killer Moth: 2013 - 2015 A month after he left solitary, Drury escaped with a group of patients working for the Cluemaster, calling themselves the "New C-Listers" and declaring war on the Masterminds. Drury was eventually apprehended by Batman. Killer Moth: 2015 - 2016 Drury escaped from Arkham twice more. In one instance, he was found by Batman after kidnapping his three kids from their respective foster families and trying to escape Gotham in a stolen car. He was talked into surrendering after a stand-off with Batman and the GCPD. Credit for his surrender was given to Jim Gordon who told Drury that his actions were not those of a loving father. Drury seemed to be on the path of successfully rehabilitating when he suddenly escaped in October of 2016 with the help of two unknown assailants in high-tech suits. Killer Moth: 2016 - 2017 Disappearing for several months after a kidnapping attempt on Wesley Dodds, Drury was caught by ARGUS and returned to Arkham. Of concern, however, he seems to have taken on a completely different personality and insists on being called "Charaxes, The Corinthian." Threat Assessment Resources * Cocoon Gun: Drury's signature weapon originally fired a foul fog that would adhere to organic substances and solidify. This proved more lethal than intended when a stiff breeze blew residual cocoon spray onto a young boy, suffocating him. Drury reworked the formula and now uses a non-lethal gas similar to Fear Gas to frighten his prey. * Cocoon Spray Gauntlets: Drury's reworked cocoon formula is now sprayed at close range from his gauntlets to mitigate the chances of accidental exposure to unintended victims. This new spray also adheres to inorganic substances as it hardens, allowing Drury to leave the victims he chooses to spare upside down on walls or suspended from ceilings. * Killer Moth Armor: Drury's armor is heavily reinforced and resilient against most small-arms fire as well as providing impressive protection against heavier munitions. This armor was designed by Drury himself and shows his impressive skill as a munitions engineer despite his lack of actual engineering training. The suit is also equipped with a variety of high-tech optics and air filtration in the helmet, a winged flight system that can reach speeds of almost 400 MPH, and a powered exoskeleton which gives him the equivalent of Enhanced Strength II. * Firearms: Drury is an expert in the use of most conventional firearms. * Martial Arts: Drury has proven himself capable of holding his own against Batman in a one-on-one fight, though Drury did have the advantage of his exoskeleton at this time. Outside of his suit, Drury has proven able to take down trained combatants like police officers and once disabled three armed SWAT officers armed only with a child's lunchbox. * Occultism: Drury has become an expert on the occult, particularly in regard to his Endless heritage. He is a lucid dreamer, able to explore the Dreaming freely while meditating or sleeping. He claims to also be able to invade the dreams of others at will, a claim apparently backed up by Jervis Tetch who claims "the Mothman" haunts his dreams. Weaknesses * His Children: Drury wants to be a good father and though he often shifts his perspective on how to achieve this goal, he always has his children's best interests in mind. He will abandon his own dreams or give up on ambitions easily if he can be made to realize that such goals jeopardize his children in some manner. * Mental Instability: Like his mother, sister, and half-brother, Drury suffers from mental illness. * Lustful: Like a moth to a flame, Drury is a sucker for love, especially relationships that he should know won't work out for him. He claims to be cursed in this regard. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 4 - Expert / EnhancedNetwork Files (Extra): Drury Walker Trivia and Notes Trivia * He was named after a token of affection. * Drury and her sister are "affected/cursed" by being Desire's children. Drury will lose everything his heart desires. The only things he will retain are skills, talents and children.VOX Box: Weird Worlds 7 * Killer Moth has a Threat Assessment ranking of 60, marking him as a High Threat. Notes * Killer Moth's Patient number (#234026) is a number he had in Batman #63 in 1951 (his first comic book appearance). * Drury is a composite character with Jed Walker, brother of Rose Walker from the Sandman comics and the Corinthian. * His aliases are various nods: ** Cameron van Cleer - his alias in post-''Crysis'' continuity ** Danko Twag - alias of Daniel Coleman, enemy of the Birds of Prey ** Laszlo Furlenbach - alias from Robin: Year One #2 ** Charaxes - a moth-like creature Drury was transformed into when he sold his soul to demon Neron and asked him to be feared * His family are nods to characters connected to Batman franchise: ** Candy Walker was a model from the 1989 Batman movie who got killed by the Joker. ** Donna, Anna, Jack and Melanie Walker are all members of the Royal Flush Gang from the Batman Beyond animated series. * In Earth-27 Killer Moth tried to be like Batman. During his original appearance in the comics Killer Moth tried to become Anti-Batman. Links and References * Appearances of Drury Walker * Character Gallery: Drury Walker Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Hybrid Category:Composite Character Category:Occultism Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:The C-Listers Members Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Terrorists Category:Twins Category:Male Characters Category:Endless Family Category:Height 6' 1" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat Category:Mental Illness Category:Known to Authorities Identity